Star Wars on Draenor
by KingsFall7
Summary: What if Jabba the Hutt crashed landed on Draenor? What would happen? (Takes place after Empire Strikes back and before the Horde was formed). (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Note: This takes place in the WOD universe, so there's no Garrosh,** **no** **Thrall, etc.**

These were tough times for the Warsong clan. They were in a turf war with another orc clan- the Blackrock- for control over the Warsong territory. Backhand- chieftain of the Blackrock clan- desired the Warsong lands for it was rich in resources- food, water, wood, and iron, and he had no problem with whipping out the Warsong's to get it. The Warsong's and the Blackrock's were the two most powerful clans on Draenor, so war between the two will be very bloody.

What neither clan knows is that a new force was coming to Draenor, one that will change their lives forever.

Grommash Hellscream- chieftain of the Warsong clan- was in a tough bind. Just a few month's ago his mate- Golka- was killed in an ogre raid and he hasn't been able to get over it. But now was no time to mourn, now was the time for war.

Aboard the flagship of Jabba the Hutt " the Crown Jowel" the gangster was lounging on his throne, waiting to arrive at a newly discovered world. His smuggler's found the planet after a hyperdrive malfuntion and Jabba wanted to reap the spools of this new planet before the Empire or Rebellion did.


	2. Chapter 1: War of Draenor

The turf war between the Warsong and the Blackrock clans, has claimed the lives of many orcs from both sides. Now the Blackrock's sought the aid of the Frostwolves- another orc clan- in a dishonorable way. Blackhand- chieftain of the Blackrock clan- wanted to use the friendship of his first lieutenant- Orgrim Doomhammer- and the son of the Frostwolf chieftain- Durotan- to his advantage.

Orgrim was against this though, in fact he was against this whole turf war. Blackhand has betrayed the Blackrock way of life, using gorilla warfare instead of facing the enemy head on, which lacked honor. Now he rode to FrostFire Ridge: home of the Frostwolf clan. Orgrim arrived to find his old friend and other orcs tying some freshly killed frost boars to a sled. Then Durotan saw Orgrim," Orgrim, it is good to see you" Domhammer sighed" I wish I could say the same, for I bring dreadful news" Orgrim then told Durotan about Blackhands tactics, said why he was here, and warned his friend to prepare encase the Blackrocks came here. Then he road back to the Blackrock Foundry. The Frostwolf Clan was different than most clans on Draenor. They have lived a hard life in the cold north, not only did they have to deal with the harsh weather, but also living with two dangerous enemies, the Gronn and the Thunderlord Clan, and their myserous chieftain: the Iron Wolf. Their way of life has made them into more than a clan, a family.

Orgrim rode back to inform (lie to) his chieftain that the Frostwolves refuse to aid the Blackrocks in the turf war. Orgrim had a plan, he would challenge Blackhand to mak'gora – an honorable duel for leadership of a clan.

Jabba the Hutt was in big trouble, the Crown Jewels hyperdrive had malfunctioned for an unknown reason, sending into the unknown regions. The ship was going to crash land on a near by planet.

A group of Blackrock orcs were on patrol, when they saw a meteor crash. The orcs arrived to find the meteor was made of metal, and creatures came out of it. Some looked like Draenei, others looked like boars, and other looked just plane weird. They rode back to the Foundry to tell their chieftain.

Seven Suns (one week) later

The Blackrock clan were now allies of the Jabba the Hutt. The deal was simple- the Hutts get access to Draenor's resources and the Blackrock's get more advanced weapons. Blackhand found out about Orgrims deception and had him captured and transported from the camp he was stationed at. The wagon that held the cage, that held Orgrim, was moving along a trail through Tara Cot Forest, toward the Blackrock Foundry, where he would be executed.

As the wagon made it's way to the foundry, a spear was thrown into the neck of one of the orcs, then the slaughter began. Warsong orcs- lead by Grommash- attacked the group and killed them all. He then walked over to the cage," now why would Blackhands most trusted lieutenant be in a cage?" Grommash asked Orgrim, they took him back to their village in Nagrand. Once they arrived, Orgrim told the Warsongs about the offworlders and their advanced weapons. He also told Grommash why he was imprisoned by his own clan. The Warsong clan will be wiped out if they didn't act soon. They needed allies of their own.

Grommash and Orgrim road out to Wor'gol- the Frostwolf village. The Frostwolves didn't expect to see the Warsong chieftain and Doomhammer, Garaad expected the Blackrock army to show up. Orgrim told the whole clan about the Hutts- a race of slugs that stood against everything the orcs believed in. This was more than enough to convince Garaad and the Frostwolves to to join the fight.

They raided a Blackrock camp and stole heavy blasters, which would needed for the plan to work: Orgrim would challenge Blackhand to mak'gora, while the Warsong and Frostwolf clans would attack the Hutt ship. This way neither side could send aid to each other.

Orgrim Doomhamer stood before his former chieftain and said," Blackhand! You have disgraced our clans name, murdered our fellow orcs, and betrayed our believes for power. And for that I challenge you to mak'gora and you will face me!" other Blackrock orcs chanted "mak'gora". Blackhand grabbed his axe and the two orcs fought. To. The. Death.

Meanwhile at the Crown Jewel, the other orcs launched a surprise attack while the guards were drunk. The orcs were fast learners, they figured out how to use the blasters and how to reload them. Ganaar- Durotan's older brother- lead the assault on Jabba's personal chambers, while Grommash lead the orcs against the rest of the ship. Ganaar and his Frostwolf warriors slew as many guards and bounty hunters as possible, when they reached the throne room, Ganaar threw his axe into Jabba's head. Killing him.

After the siege, the orcs found slaves in skimpy outfits and were starved. Especially the Hutts favorite slave girl: Mit'kra. They raided the weapons vaults, food storage's, and treasury. But also freeing the captured slaves, which included Wookies who were forced to fight each other for the Hutts amusement. At the Balcrock Foundry, Orgrim Doomhammer had defeated Blackhand and was now chieftain of the clan. Thus ending the turf war with the Warsong clan.

The slaves were offered to the join the clans and learn the orcish ways, seeing they had no knowledge of the planet, the freed slaves excepted. The three clans grew stronger together because of the turf war, they had new weapons, etc. The droids that were captured taught the orcs how to use and maintain their new found technology. This kind of coexistence of clans hasn't been seen since the fall of the ogre empire. This was the beginning of something new for orc culture.

 **This is the dawn of the Horde, without** **Kil'jaeden.**


End file.
